


Untitled

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fan Adventure, M/M, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Switching, bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi so this is about a fan of one direction that falls slips at himself and wakes up as Harry, but found himself in the most unbelievable situations: getting to know the boys the crue, and probably the best of all spending time with Louis, but after a while he realizes that the relationship of his ultimate OTP is going downhills so he makes his mission to save it for the sake of all the Larrie shippers out there. Will he triumph?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"I wasn't sure how or why did it happen, but I had felt sleep in my small bed and now I wake up on a plane apparently, my head was spinning everything look neater, but I'm not wearing my glasses. Everything looks nice and expensive? I'm going to go check what is going on" he stands up just to hit his head on the damn sealing and fall face first.  
"how this is possible? I'm short or not short, but NOT tall and now I'm hitting the ceiling. Seriously? not in this life, well, maybe it's because it's a plain” He get on his knees to get up, but “THIS ISN'T MY CLOTHES?" he's wearing tight black jeans and a green shirt, he looks at his hands in awe. "They are so big and my arms are so long and ... FULL OF TATTOOS".  
"THIS IS A DREAM. THIS IS A DREAM. THIS IS A DREAM. WAKE UP. WAKE UP" he keeps saying in panic.  
“okay I need to chill maybe it's just a crazy dream with a crazy purpose or something” he stands up with the help of the Little couch he was just sleeping on and walks to the back room to find “LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON SLEEPING ON A BIG WHITE BED


End file.
